


why the last kingdom's uhtred/aethelflaed is jon/sansa wish fulfillment

by Jade_Masquerade, kingsnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, The Last Kingdom (TV), the saxon stories
Genre: F/M, PowerPoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Masquerade/pseuds/Jade_Masquerade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsnow/pseuds/kingsnow
Summary: So we made a PowerPoint presentation (I guess we'll call this meta) on why Uhtred/Aethelflaed from The Last Kingdom are everything Jon/Sansa should have, COULD HAVE, been. Like, season 2 episode 5 onwards is a Jonsa fix-it fic <3
Relationships: Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 71





	why the last kingdom's uhtred/aethelflaed is jon/sansa wish fulfillment




End file.
